wfbluefandomcom-20200215-history
Conclave:Lato
The Lato is one of two Secondary weapons which can be acquired during the Vor's Prize tutorial prologue. A dual-wield version of the Lato, Aklato is also available but must be purchased separately. Two special exclusive versions of the Lato exist; the Lato Prime which was given to purchasers of the Grand Master Founders package, and the Lato Vandal rewarded to participants of the closed beta. This weapon can be sold for , it is also a for Bolto. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages *High damage - effective against health. *Good rate of fire. *Low recoil. *Good accuracy. *Fast reload speed. Disadvantages *Low and damage - less effective against shields and armor. *Low critical chance. *Very low status chance. Comparisons: Acquisition Players new to Warframe can choose the Lato as their first Secondary weapon in the Vor's Prize tutorial. Additionally, the Lato can be purchased for from the Market. Tips *The Lato has a high chance of cutting corpses into pieces, similar to -focused melee weapons. This makes the Lato a prime candidate for a Desecrating Nekros to bring along, as the game considers the cut corpses as separate entities, essentially giving multiple corpses to desecrate from a single enemy and thus yielding more chances to create more drops. **Other known firearms which shares the same property are the Akjagara, Braton Prime, Flux Rifle, Grakata, Kohm, other Lato variants (Lato Prime and Lato Vandal), Miter, Panthera, Tigris and Vastos (Vasto, Akvasto and Vasto Prime). *Once the weapon ranks up to 30, consider using it to build the Bolto which is significantly better, at least in terms of combating the heavily armored Grineer enemies. Trivia *The Lato was originally intended to fit in more with the other wood and metal aesthetic Tenno weapons and its original design can seen be seen in concept art (top right). The Lato Prime is still based on that old design. **Additionally the Lato was visually reworked in Update 19 and its default skin changed from black and metal grey to the black white red color scheme of Excalibur. *This weapon is used by the Grineer Lancers in Vor's Prize as a low damage alternative to the Grakatas they normally wield. It is also used by them in Mastery Rank Promotion Tests. *The Lato received a buff to its damage and critical stats in to bring it in line with the new MK1 weapons. The Aklato however did not receive this buff until . *Despite the Lato stating that it has 1.8x critical multiplier, it actually has a 1.75x critical multiplier (appearing rounded). **The Lato is the only weapon with a critical multiplier of 1.75x. *It was seen in the Dark Sector original concept video. *Though the word Lato has a variety of meanings in different languages, the usage here may be in Italian where it means "side", a nod to the weapon itself being a sidearm. Media LatoCodex.png|(Old) Lato in Codex. A maximized Lato Patch History *Status chance increased from 3% to 6% *Critical damage increased from 1.75x to 1.8x *Increased damage from 18 to 30 *Increased Crit Chance from 5% to 10% *Increased Status Chance from 1% to 3% *Improved volume of the new firing sounds in different environments for the Lato. *Further minor firing sound improvement tweaks to the Lato. *Optimized remastered Lato firing sounds for lower frame rates. *Lato model reworked. *Conclave Skin added *Fixed the Lato Vandal Halloween Skin from appearing in the Market on its own. *Lato series damage increased in Conclave. *Damage multiplier for Lato normalized. *Added custom recoil animation for Lato *Sound changes. *Lato now has queued fire, and is set up like other semi-auto weapons. *Market cost revised: 10,000 credits or 50 platinum *Introduced with game release. }} See also *Aklato, the akimbo counterpart of the Lato. *Lato Prime, the Prime counterpart of the Lato. *Lato Vandal, an exclusive Lotus upgrade to the Lato. *Bolto, a bolt-firing pistol that uses the Lato in crafting. fr:Lato